The Agent Who Stole My Brother's heart
by SupernaturalDR
Summary: Alex Blake just agreed to a mission to get her older brother out of a Russian hospital and back home which was easier than expected now he is getting close to Kerry though and Alex didn't want that to happen
1. Chapter 1

London

Kerry and James where on a mission to convince an injured CHERUB agent to return to duty Alex Blake had been stabbed on a mission at the age of 13 3 years ago and she refused to go back on a field mission but they needed her after her older brother was injured on a mission in Russia 3 days ago. James personally felt that the girl was a lost cause as she was determined even for AJ she could not go back AJ was her best friend and he had protected her when their parents died even when they had got to CHERUB.

"Please Alex" Kerry tried again

"Why can't you see how hard this is for me" Alex sobbed "I was stabbed Kerry in the chest on a mission it shouldn't of happened and now you want me to go on another mission because my brother's life is in danger I am scared to death but I want to go and save him"

Kerry placed a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder she loved her brother and didn't want to lose him but she still had a fear of getting hurt.

"I will go with you" Kerry said "I promise"

"Me two" James said "we will be with you every step of the way"

"What do I have to do?" Alex asked

"You will have to turn up at the hospital and be upset" James said "then you will be involved in the mission me, Kerry and AJ will keep you safe"

"Do I have a choice?" Alex said smiling "you guys knew I wouldn't say no didn't you?"

"We had a feeling" Kerry said smiling

"Only if Lauren comes" Alex said "because I will need someone to hang around with if you two are getting back together"

"We aren't" they both said at the same time but wondered how they had given the impression to Alex that they were getting back together.

"Ok" James said "Lauren can come if she wants to she might be some help"

Alex Blake and Lauren Adams had gone through basic training together but had not been friends until they went on a mission with each other and James and AJ they had to pretend they were a family with the Chairwoman Zara Asker and her son Josh who was 4 at the time and they had great fun on the mission and had caught the bad guys so it had been a good day for everyone.

Russia

"Just get me out of here" AJ bit at his handler Kyle Blueman who had been a Cherub agent until two years before he had returned to be a temporary mission overseer and was regretting taking the job right now as he had made the mistake of telling AJ that James and Kerry where trying to get Alex to return to active duty since then AJ had tried to discharge himself from hospital.

"AJ" Kyle said slowly "if you would live not being on that machine you would be out of here by now mate trust me but you're not you could die if you continue like this and don't rest"

"If anything happens to her" he said "I will kill all of CHERUB starting with Adams if he gets her to get involved in this"

"It was Kerry's idea" Kyle said but AJ appeared to of ignored him when he said that.

"So" Alex said "what happens next?"

"We get AJ the hell out of Russia" Zara said "Ewart is on his way out to get him we have found a surgeon willing to do the surgery in the UK but the Russians won't let him in Russia so we are getting AJ out"

"I am going too" Alex said

"And me" Kerry said "and James and Lauren"

"You can't sign me up for stuff when I am not listening" James said

"We are going for AJ" Kerry said "from Russia"

"I hate Russia" James said "our relationship was downhill since my last visit"

"Yeah well that was your fault" Kerry said

"Now let's go" Alex said impatiently "I want to go and get my big brother"

As the girls left to pack James was left confused Kerry had jumped at the chance to go and get Alex to come back to CHERUB and she had jumped at the chance to go and rescue AJ did that mean that Kerry had fallen for AJ the last time he was in the UK or maybe even when she was with Bruce everyone had the chance of a possible wandering eye and James thought it might be possible that Kerry was attracted to the older agent and he wasn't the only one.

"So you fancy AJ?" Lauren asked

"No" Kerry said before the question was finished

"That means you do" Lauren said smirking and Kerry just looked defeated

"No I don't" Kerry said finding her tongue after a few seconds "besides he hardly even notices me"

"That was because you where dating Bruce" Lauren interjected "and AJ and Bruce are like best friends so he couldn't seem interested in you could he without losing Bruce's friendship"

"I guess your right" Kerry said "I never thought of it like that"

"Of course you didn't" Lauren said "because you and AJ are both stupid and didn't think that there was a chance you could be together"

Russia 

"For fuck sake Kyle" AJ said "why did you call Ewart?"

"Because Zara was worried about you" Kyle said "and you aren't going anywhere until Ewart and the rest get here"

"What do you mean rest?" AJ said shortly

"Kerry, James, Lauren and ... Alex" Kyle said

"They better not have left yet" AJ said "you ring them and tell them not to let them come I am not letting them get hurt because of me"

"Trust me" Kyle said "I would rather you have this talk with him so you can kill each other and I get to live honestly AJ I didn't know he would do this"

"Me either" AJ said "now get me out of this damn hospital before I go bored shitless in here" and Kyle smirked and went in search of a wheelchair for his friend.

**Two Days Later**

"Where is Kerry?" James said looking around

"With AJ" Lauren said with a smirk

"Where is AJ?" James asked and then was surprised at what he saw as AJ had been pushed by Kerry in the wheelchair until they got speed and then she jumped into the chair with him as they rocketed down the hallway

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kerry shouted

"SHIT!" AJ shouted "Ewart out the way" and then there was a bang and James and Lauren ran after where they had seen their friends go.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was an accident," AJ said

"You where being irresponsible," Ewart said "the both of you where, Kerry when we get back I am assigning you to follow AJ around and make sure that he is recovering and rehabbing properly and that should be enough time off of missions for you as that works out as about two months,"

"Thanks not fair," Kerry said

"Yeah," AJ said "she shouldn't have to be my sitter Ewart I will do the rehab on my own."

Kerry couldn't help but smile at AJ, they were both as involved in this as the other and quite rightly she should have been punished just as much as him but he didn't seem keen on seeing her be punished for it.

"Fine," Ewart said "I will rephrase it, Kerry I want you helping AJ with his physio and when he is passed medically fit you will go on a mission together, possibly the five of you I don't know I don't pick who does what."

They all smiled at that as the five normally got on quite well, Kerry and James where very much the off again –on again couple who had not gotten back together again after James had split up with his girlfriend Dana like many people had expected him to do Lauren included. Lauren and Alex had been best friends before Alex had left CHERUB and Lauren had been the most affected by her best friend leaving.

Not long after returning from Russia AJ had moved into a room on James and Kerry' floor with Lauren, Alex and Lauren' best friend Bethany the floor above them. They frequently spent time together whether it was during the weekends off and going to the cinema, or simply just sitting relaxing in the canteen of a morning drinking coffee and watching the TV. The CHERUB agents where not like normal teenagers as they grew up very quickly where as many teenagers would be consumed by reality TV CHERUB agents watched news channels to see what was occurring in the world and what could potentially lead to missions for them.

As Kerry helped AJ rehab they got closer to each other, it helped spending 6 hours a day in the gym alone, also James seemed to leave them alone and Bruce was out on a mission with Kerry' friend Gabrielle so Kerry short of spending time with James and Lauren had nothing to throw herself into apart from helping AJ.

Soon after the rehab began AJ decided to address his feelings for Kerry and ask her what her feelings for him where so he asked her out to the cinema with him to watch the new clash of the titans movie.

"And you will tell me if your shoulder hurts right?" Kerry asked for the fourth time.

"Yes mum I will tell you," AJ said with a grin. AJ who was nearly 18 was being kept on by CHERUB as he had shown no intention of working outside of CHERUB and going to university so they decided that they would use him for missions where they would need an older agent to pose as a guardian for a younger agent. AJ drove himself and an under duress Kerry to the cinema on a Harley Davidson motorbike that he had fixed up with James to the cinema, even though Kerry didn't like the idea of him riding the bike she had to admit it felt nice being able to hold on to him without having him question it and there not be connotations of them being a couple being taken from it.

As they watched the film Kerry was slightly jumpy throughout as characters would pop up out of nowhere which caused the majority of the audience to jump and she held onto AJ' right arm when it looked like the main character Perseus was going to die.

"Well that was a good film." Kerry said when they walked out of the cinema.

"Yeah," AJ said "the ending was rushed but the movie as a whole was good,"

"Do you want to go back to campus?" Kerry asked "I mean we could go and get dinner or something if you wanted,"

AJ smiled and nodded

"Dinner would be great Kerry," he said "I know there is a little Italian round the corner from here if you want to go there?"

Kerry nodded and allowed AJ to lead her around to where the restaurant was and it was revealed that a reservation had been made for them which AJ made seem like he had nothing to do with but he guessed that either Lauren or Alex phoned ahead for them guessing that they would go and eat there as James seemed like he wasn't bothered if AJ and Kerry hooked up.

"So," AJ said "if I work my ass off we could have another mission soon."

"Yup," Kerry said "I hope it is something where me and you are together though, I don't want to do anything with like Bruce right now"

"What happened to you and Bruce?" AJ asked

"Turns out he got Gabi drunk." Kerry said "you know when Dana cheated on James with Michael? Well Bruce got her drunk and kissed her, I walked into his room the next morning and found them naked in bed."

"Wow," AJ said "why didn't you tell Zara he would have been out before his ass touched the ground."

"Because I don't like him anymore," Kerry said "I like someone else."

"Oh?" AJ said and Kerry nodded and then leant forward and kissed him hard on the lips,

"Excuse me," the waitress said interrupting them a couple of minutes later "are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Kerry said and AJ just had a dopey grin on his face when they broke apart.

**A month later**

"97, 98." AJ said he was currently lifting a weight of 110 pounds over head, he had offered to lift Kerry as a joke but Ewart then set up weights which equalled Kerry' weight and said go ahead "99,100"

"Well done." Kerry said, they had rehab AJ' left shoulder as he had torn some tendons in it but it was the blood loss that had kept him in Russia as they were worried about the amount that he had lost, "I would say that you were ready to go back to active duty right now,"

"Great," AJ said sitting up "so do I get a reward for passing the test Miss Chang?"

"Well," she said whispering in his ear "you can go and have a shower cause you stink," then she ran away laughing.

"You are so dead Chang," he said chasing her out of the room. He caught up with her by her room and pinned her to her door and kissed her deeply and she opened her door and they both stopped at what they saw.

"Bruce," Kerry said


End file.
